Cut Content
Cut Content are features that were going to make it to the game, or were removed features. These features are not in the game itself, and are therefore labeled as cut content. Unimplemented Content * Originally, the M79 was going to be added in Story Mode, as a limited use weapon the Tyrant would drop upon death, however, this was never added. ** The M79, however, did got added to the mini mission, Origins Unused Content * There was originally going to be a melee weapon known as the Hammer, which would deal similar damage as the Wrench, and had a faster swingrate. The Hammer did not make it into the final game. * Originally, during the fight with Zemus, he was supposed to summon support enemies called the Claw Runner and the Hell Hound. However, because Zemus runs out of zombies before he starts to fight, this was never added. * The Desert Eagle was originally going to have a golden skin. * There was originally going to be a Crossbow in the game, which would've dealt half the damage of the sniper, and had a faster firerate, however, this was never added. * There are many unused zombie types in the game. These include: ** The Poison Zombie ** The Screaming Zombie ** The Digging Zombie ** The Exploding Zombie * There are also many unused bosses which include: ** The Juggernaut Zombie ** The Lava Zombie ** The Phantom Zombie ** The Sewage Monster ** The Robot Zombie * Originally, the Sewers and the Caverns were supposed to have exclusive zombie types for both chapters. * The Frying Pan was supposed to have a feature where it can make zombies sit. However, this ability could also affect bosses, therefore, was never added. Removed Features * There is a removed zombie type for Origins called the Latcher, which would use its tongue and would slowly drag you to itself. * Originally, the SPAS-12 was called the "Tactical Shotgun," and was pump action. It dealt more damage than the Pump Shotgun, and also had a faster firerate. * Originally, the Combat Knife was avaliable in Story Mode, but was removed, making it only exclusive to Origins. * Originally, there were supposed to be admin exclusive weapons in the game, however, due to the creator's hate for admin powers, this was never added. * Originally, there was a M4A1 in the game, however, it was replaced by the M16 in later updates * During the Pre-Alpha phase, there used to be a zombie type called the S.W.A.T Zombie which was exclusive to only the City. It would hold a gun and shoot at the player. This was removed when the game got remade. * During the Pre-Alpha phase, there used to be rare types of zombies known as "Hybrids." Hybrids were rare mutated forms of zombies that were twice as stronger as their original counterparts. Zombies that had hybrid forms were the Zombie, Fast Zombie, Slow Zombie, and the Crawler. These zombie types were removed once the game was remade. Category:March of the Dead